Mermaid
by RoTLunatik
Summary: Un accidente reune a dos individuos de razas diferentes. Megatron, un luchador relativamente famoso, y Starscream, hijo del lider de las Sirenas de las profundidades. [Megatron/Starscream Mermaidformers, Humanformers AU]
1. Chapter 1

**Advertencia:** Yaoi, Xenofilia, relaciones entre especies.

 **Notas:** Eh leído cientos de fics "Mermaidformers" de tantas parejas diferentes que me pareció imposible controlarme de hacer el mío propio pero de Megatron/Starscream.

Evito usar el término Tritón, aunque sea más técnicamente correcto, pero me gusta más decir "Sireno" suena más cómodo en narrar así.

* * *

" **Mermaid"**

La fiesta había sido intensa, Megatron había perdido la cuenta de cuantas botellas habían pedido en su mesa. El, junto con los demás luchadores habían calificado para la siguiente ronda del torneo y como era de costumbre lo habían celebrado en el bar de la ciudad.

Un par de rameras con poca ropa habían bailado toda la noche para ellos, y estaba casi seguro que una de ellas le había robado su billetera cuando estaba demasiado borracho para darse cuenta.

Eran las 3 de la mañana cuando Megatron creyó que era hora de irse, después de todo tenía que entrenar la mañana siguiente. Pero por más que gruño y amenazo al dueño del bar no le devolvió sus llaves, insistiéndole que estaba demasiado ebrio para conducir. Al final desistió, y termino saliendo del bar en busca de un taxi, solo para recordar que no tenía su billetera consigo.

¿Qué más le podría salir mal? Pensó.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Starscream sabía que durante la noche era mucho más fácil husmear en el mundo humano sin ser descubierto. Aunque no le gustaba admitirlo entre sus iguales, al sireno le intrigaban tanto los humanos, era una especie tan diferente a los suyos. Era una lástima que la sociedad de las sirenas tenía prohibido acercarse a los humanos, tanto como los humanos tenían leyes para que los barcos dejaran en paz a las sirenas.

Nada de eso le importaba, la información que tenía su especie sobre los humanos era tan limitada, que Starscream no tardó en hacer este tipo de excursiones a la superficie cada vez más seguido.

Normalmente aparecía bajo puentes, cerca de las costas, donde podía ver las enormes maquinas humanas, llamadas "Automóviles" pasar de un lado al otro del puente. Por la noche no eran más que un par de vehículos por hora, pero el podía esperar toda la noche si era necesario, solo para poder ver uno.

Starscream nadaba entre los pilares del puente que se hundían en el agua, cuando un par de piedritas le golpearon en la cabeza, al voltear arriba, Starscream no tuvo más que un par de segundos para reaccionar y nadar lejos de la trayectoria de un enorme objeto que le caía encima.

Un humano con una enorme masa muscular, había caído del borde del puente, al voltear arriba noto que el barandal metálico que protegía a los humanos y autos de caer del puente, tenía una sección que estaba rota. El joven sireno, volvió a voltear al agua y noto que el cuerpo del humano ya no estaba, luego de entrar en pánico por unos segundos, Starscream se sumergió y a un par de metros de profundidad diviso el cuerpo del humano inconsciente, hundiéndose cada vez más.

No pensó dos veces antes de nadar rápidamente hacia él, tomándolo por debajo de los brazos para jalarlo a la superficie.

Starscream había estudiado lo suficiente de los humanos como para saber que si no nadaba más rápido, el humano moriría en cualquier momento por falta de oxígeno, pero era muy difícil tomando en cuenta el peso del individuo, y el hecho de que estaba inconsciente.

No sabía cuantos minutos habían pasado cuando por fin llego a la superficie, nado un par de metros más hacia la costa, depositando al humano en la arena entre un montón de algas y conchas marinas. El joven sireno receba que no había sido demasiado tarde, con algo de dificultad se arrastró sobre la arena hasta el rostro del humano, el cual empezó a toser violentamente. Eso era una buena señal, eso quería decir que estaba luchando por respirar, estaba vivo… El sireno trato de retroceder sobre la arena, temiendo la reacción del humano.

Sabía que era muy peligroso quedarse ahí cuando el humano recuperara la conciencia, pero Starscream añoraba conocer al humano, este era el primer individuo de la superficie que había conocido de tan cerca en su vida, y no quería desaprovechar la oportunidad, era ahora o nunca.

-…Ho… ¿ho-la?- El Sireno trago saliva hablando débilmente, su hablar era inseguro, a pesar del amor de Starscream por los humanos, su dominación del idioma terrícola no era el mejor, apenas sabia significado de algunas palabras pero su habilidad para unir frases no era el mejor. -¿Estas… bien?-

Megatron tocia incontrolablemente, sentía como el agua salía de sus pulmones y el aire entraba en vez. No recordaba mucho de lo que había pasado, más que estar mareado caminando por la acera, tener que atravesar el puente de la costa, rumbo a su casa, pero eso era todo. Al menos el chapuzón había aclarado un poco su borrachera, o eso había creído hasta que levanto su mirada, al escuchar una pequeña voz, con un asentó extraño.

-Si… si… estoy bien… yo… PERO QUE DEMO…- Megatron dio un pequeño salto de sorpresa, por un segundo pensó que era un efecto de su borrachera pero no…. En realidad era una de esas criaturas de las profundidades… una que le hablaba… hablaba como humano!... –¡Atrás!... no quiero tener que lastimarte…- El musculoso luchador trato de ponerse en guardia, pero rápidamente cayo de sentón nuevamente a la arena, debido a su agotamiento.

Starscream trato de alejarse un poco más, pensando que el humano en verdad era tan hostil como parecía. –NO… no…. Yo no ser enemigo…- trato de hablar rápidamente en su defensa –Tu… caer… del cielo… al mar… hundirte muy rápido… traerte aquí… a la superficie-

El luchador alzo una ceja al principio tratando de entender su extraño acento, pero no debía ser un científico para saber lo que la criatura trataba de decir. –Tu… me sacaste del agua… ¿y me trajiste aquí?- Megatron se había relajado lo suficiente como para no parecer una amenaza, en este punto ya había deducido que la pequeña criatura era demasiado escuálida para ser peligroso.

El joven sireno asintió rápidamente. –Yo… Starscream… ¿Cuál ser tu nombre?-Starscream comenzó a sentirse más cómodo al notar el lenguaje corporal del humano, más tranquilo y menos amenazante.

Megatron se sorprendió por la pregunta, jamás creyó que un sireno estuviera interesado en conocer su nombre. Tomo un segundo para estudiar la extraña apariencia de la criatura, antes de responder, tenía unos enormes ojos negros como pupilas rojas brillantes, todo su cuerpo era gris pálido, con secciones, grises azuladas, y su pecho y vientre de un gris casi blanco. Todo este esquema se repetía por todo su cuerpo, a excepción de su larga aleta roja en la parte superior de su cabeza, y dos aletas más de color gris a los costados donde deberían estar sus orejas, su espalda, antebrazos y cola también tenían aletas repartidas por todas partes, parecía ser muy delgado, escuálido y con curvas casi femeninas, pero por su pecho plano y rostro algo alargado deducía que se trataba de una sirena varón. Megatron había visto sirenas antes, en los documentales y noticias, cada vez que metían a la cárcel a algún traficante por vender aletas de sirena, pero jamás había visto una en persona y menos desde tan cerca, el luchador siempre había pensado en las sirenas como cualquier otro animal marino en peligro de extinción, pero este sireno de aquí le hablaba tal cual humano. –Megatron… me llamo Megatron- respondió finalmente.

Starscream sonrió, era tan emocionante, su primer amigo humano… se llamaba "Megatron".

-Megatron…- repitió. –Cuéntame… cuéntame… quiero saber… saber todo sobre humanos…- de la nada el sireno se había arrastrado por la arena hasta donde el humano estaba sentado, una de sus manos húmedas, tocando el hombro de la criatura de la superficie, estudiando su anatomía, su piel parecía tan resistente, tenía músculos enormes incluso más grandes que cualquier cazador o guerrero de su aldea. Pelo gris y negro que adornaba toda su cabeza y parte de su cara, en algo que los humanos llamaban "barba desaliñada". Llevaba prendas de tela como casi todos los humanos, una camisa sin mangas color gris oscuro casi negro, y pantalones jeans negros.

Starscream se maravillaba al ver las piernas divididas de los humanos, tan diferentes a su única aleta. –Cuéntame… por favor… cuéntame- repitió.

Megatron comenzó a sentirse nervioso, el sireno parecía tener una extraña obsesión con los humanos, podía deducirlo solo con hablar con él por dos minutos.

-Yo… debo irme… no debería estar aquí contigo, es ilegal… hay leyes en contra de estar cerca de sirenas- Lentamente se puso de pie, tratando de alejarse del tacto del sireno.

Starscream puso una mano sobre la rodilla del humano. –Por favor… no te vayas…- volteo rápidamente, al notar que en el cielo comenzaban a formarse los primeros rayos de sol del día, sabía que esto anunciaba que su expedición había terminado, y debía regresar a las profundidades. –¿Regresaras?- miro al humano con una expresión suplicante.

El luchador no sabía cómo responderle, no le gustaban los compromisos, mucho menos tener que hacer una promesa a un tritón que apenas conocía. Pero pensó que se lo debía… El sireno había salvado su vida después de todo. –Si… regresare…-

El joven sireno sonrió ampliamente, y apunto hacia al cielo. –Yo… venir aquí, siempre…. Cuando la luna, estar en medio del cielo.- señaló –Te esperare-

Megatron asintió, entendiendo lo que el sireno quería decir. –Gracias… por salvarme la vida-dijo finalmente antes de darse media vuelta sobre la arena y caminar hacia la ciudad. El luchador se negaba a voltear, hasta que escucho un chapuzón en el agua, suponiendo que se trataba del sireno entrando al agua, a este punto su grado de alcohol en sangre se había disminuido, pero aun quería convencerse a sí mismo de que todo lo que había pasado no fue más que una fantasía causada por el alcohol.

Continuara…


	2. Chapter 2

**"Mermaid"**

Capitulo 2

La alarma sonaba incesantemente por la mañana, eran las 9am y sabía que iba tarde a su entrenamiento, pero apenas habia dormido un par de horas esa noche, después de un gruñido molesto, su enorme brazo salió disparada a su mesita de noche agarrando su celular y desactivando la alarma.

Tenía 9 llamadas perdidas y como 20 mensajes de sus compañeros de lucha, Megatron solo los ignoro, hundió su rostro de nuevo en su almohada, tenia olor a cigarro y a colonia barata, pero ya estaba acostumbrado a sus propios aromas. Por desgracia, no importa cuánto lo intentara, no podía volver a dormir, finalmente después de 20 minutos, decidió levantarse y sacarse su ropa húmeda con olor a agua salada, y repleta de arena.

Mientras se cambiaba, repetía en su mente los eventos de hace unas horas, sabía que su ropa era evidencia de que no habia sido un sueño, pero aun quería convencerse a sí mismo de que habia sido una alucinación por su borrachera.

Se metió a la ducha, limpiándose con la fría agua de la regadera, sacando pedazos de alga de su cabello. Tomo un respiro y recordó el rostro del Sireno… Starscream se llamaba. Recordaba su rostro muy detalladamente para haber sido solo una fantasía. Entonces recordó su compromiso de esa noche. Habia quedado en verse con el Sireno de nuevo, justo cuando la luna estuviera en medio del cielo.

El luchador salió de la bañera sin preocuparse de llevar una toalla para cubrirse, vivía solo en su departamento después de todo, solo llevaba una toalla en la cabeza para secar su cabello, antes de comenzar a vestirse.

Se reía de sí mismo, por solo considerar asistir esa noche.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Starscream, ¡Starscream!-

El Sireno se estremeció al ser despertado. Estaba recostado sobre una mezcla de algas y esponjas de mar, que hacían de su cama. Una cueva húmeda que estaba mitad bajo el mar y mitad con una burbuja de aire seco, que normalmente las sirenas evitaban, acepto Starscream, que habia hecho de este lugar su casa, con el propósito de acostumbrarse gradualmente a la superficie.

-¡Basta!... déjenme dormir…- Starscream saco una toalla que habia robado de los humanos, sobre su cabeza para que lo dejaran dormir.

Sus hermanos Thundercracker y Skywarp finalmente desistieron, y se sumergieron por la salida de la cueva que estaba bajo el agua, dejando al Sireno menor solo.

Starscream volvió a acomodarse en su cama, esperando poder reanudar sus dulces sueños con el humano que habia conocido, "Megatron" solo decir su nombre hacia que sus labios sintieran un leve cosquilleo. Habia soñado toda su vida con conocer a un humano, poder aprender de su cultura, saber cómo vivían, como se desenvolvían como sociedad, pero jamás creyó que sentiría tales emociones, y tal apego con un humano, no podía esperar a que el sol cayera de nuevo, para poder ver al humano nuevamente.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

-Por última vez… tuve un compromiso, pero mañana estaré allá sin falta… ADIOS- Megatron colgó la llamada bruscamente, habia estado recibiendo llamadas de su manager y sus compañeros todo el día, se habia cansado de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez, finalmente apago su celular para tener paz el resto del día.

Paso el resto de la mañana dando vueltas por su departamento, fingiendo que veía la televisión, aunque nada era realmente de su interés, o buscando algo de comer que no fueran bebidas energéticas o comida instantánea, al no encontrar nada, termino saliendo de su departamento a sacar algo de dinero del cajero, aun debía recoger su auto del bar, y tal vez después podría ir a comer a un lugar decente. Incluso después de matar el tiempo durante gran parte del día, eran apenas las seis de la tarde cuando se le terminaron las cosas por hacer.

Durante sus recorridos habia pasado cerca de la costa un par de veces, negándose a querer pensar en su compromiso de esa noche, trato de distraerse al detenerse en un centro comercial, viendo sin ánimo, ni interés los aparadores de las tiendas. Se detuvo para comprar una caja de cigarrillos, sabía que si quería fumar debía salir, ya que no estaba permitido fumar en el centro comercial, antes de bajar las escaleras eléctricas hacia la salida, se detuvo en una tienda con una extraño olor a incienso, libros y estatuillas por todo el aparador, todo con temática marítima, e ilustraciones de sirenas.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Starscream estaba algo nervioso, la noche habia caído hace mucho, pero sus estúpidos hermanos Thundercracker y Skywarp, habían organizado una estúpida reunión a la que estuvo obligado a ir a altas horas de la noche, fue casi un milagro que pudiera escabullirse sin que nadie lo viera o sospechara en lo más mínimo. Pero ahora debía nadar lo más rápido posible si quería llegar a su reunión con el humano, solo esperaba que aun estuviera ahí.

El Sireno aun dudaba si el humano haría acto de presencia, la noche anterior no parecía muy convencido de asistir, pero sin duda alguna Starscream no se lo perdonaría a sí mismo si no asistía sin importar las probabilidades.

Por fin después de unos minutos salió a la superficie y volteo a todos lados buscando la costa y nado a toda prisa hacia ella, sus ojos se acostumbraban al exterior, al mismo tiempo que buscaba alguna señal del humano.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Megatron dejo salir un suspiro frustrado, esto era ridículo, estaba sentado en la arena a la una de la mañana, en una costa abandona, entre algas, conchas marinas y arena que se metía dentro de sus pantalones y le causaban picazón. Solo para esperar a un Sirenito que probablemente ni existía. –Esto es ridículo…- susurro para sí mismo, mientras se ponía de pie sacudiéndose la arena, dispuesto a irse.

-¡Megatron!-

La dulce voz hiso voltear al luchador rápidamente, notando la figura que se acercaba a toda velocidad en el agua, parpadeo un par de veces pensando que algo mal habia en sus ojos cuando el Sireno salió del agua y se arrastro por la arena. Megatron se acerco a la orilla de la playa para acortar la distocia que el Sireno debía recorrer a rastras, estando a un par de pasos de distancia se inclino de cuclillas. –Pensé… que no vendrías.- dijo tratando de ocultar su sorpresa y curiosidad al ver la cola del Sireno fuera del agua.

Starscream tenía una sonrisa amplia en su rostro de la felicidad, al ver que el humano habia sido fiel a su palabra. –Lo siento… tenia, miedo… podían verme, venir… espere, y espere, para venir, sin ser visto.- El Sireno levanto su mano hacia Megatron y la puso sobre su mejilla, tocando su piel rasposa por su barba desaliñada.

Justo como recordaba, el Sireno no tenía el más mínimo respeto al espacio personal.

-Estaba a punto de irme…tuviste suerte- Se sentó sobre la arena, justo al lado del Sireno, Starscream rápidamente se puso cómodo junto a él, a una distancia suficiente para poder tocar la piel del humano de vez en cuando. -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?- dijo tranquilamente.

El joven Sireno asintió rápidamente, deteniendo sus toques para verlo a los ojos.

-¿Cómo aprendiste a hablar nuestro idioma?-

Starscream sonrió. –Me gustan los humanos…- dijo rápidamente. –Quiero saber todo, sobre humanos… en mi pueblo, tenemos grabados… muchos grabados con cosas sobre, humanos.- trato de describir con sus manos como eran estos grabados, dando entender que eran tablillas de piedra. –Habia algunas… palabras, pocas, no muchas… Cuando vine a la superficie, yo me detenía… me escondía, y escuchaba.-

Megatron se sorprendió, le estaba tratando decir que la mayoría de su entendimiento del idioma, era solo por escucharlos hablar. Sorprendente. –Debe gustarte demasiado los humanos para hacer todo eso.- Megatron se acomodo, cambiando de posición al sentarse, cuando recordó la mochila que llevaba con él. –Casi lo olvido… te eh traído algo.-

El Sireno abrió sus ojos de par en par, emocionado al ver como el humano buscaba entre sus cosas, trato de husmear pero el humano se lo impedía. Al final, el humano saco una gran estatuilla casi del tamaño de su cabeza. –Es… es… tan… ¡HERMOSA!- Starscream tiro la estatuilla en sus brazos para verla mejor, tenía una base circular a modo del mar, una sirena saliendo de él y un humano sobre una roca, ambos parecían querer tomarse de las manos, pero la distancia del mar y la roca parecían evitárselo. La estatuilla era totalmente gris, hecha de un material parecido a la roca pero más ligero. Y Starscream no habia visto algo más hermoso en su vida.

-La vi en una tienda… la compre, pensando en… ya sabes… agradecerte por salvar mi vida.- dijo tratando de restarle importancia, ignorando si el Sireno tenía alguna idea de que era una tienda, o que significaba el término "Comprar".

Starscream sonrió ampliamente, sentía como su corazón revoloteaba del pensar en el humano pensando en el. –¡Gracias!... yo…- abrazo la estatuilla contra su pecho. –La guardare por siempre…-

Megatron se sentía algo incomodo con la situación, esto se sentía extrañamente romántico, y lo menos que quería hacer era ponerse en plan cursi con un Sireno, sobre todo con uno varón. Antes de poder tirar estos pensamientos de su mente, sintió como Starscream se habia acercado a su espacio personal nuevamente, cuando volteo a verlo, fue muy tarde para reaccionar ya que el Sireno ya tenía sus labios contra los suyos.

El beso duro una fracción de segundo y apenas fue un rose, pero fue un beso, boca contra boca a la de un Sireno. Esto estaba mal en muchas formas diferentes.

Starscream parecía tímido respecto al beso, ya que se separo rápidamente. El luchador quería convencerse a sí mismo, que esta era una forma en la que las sirenas daban las gracias y que no significaba nada más. Pero sabía que esto no era así, la expresión de vergüenza de Starscream le decía otra cosa, además, de que la estatuilla no era lo único que habia comprado el luchador ese día en la tienda marítima.

Se habia tomado la molestia de comprar un libro de información básica sobre la sociedad de las sirenas, Megatron jamás se habia tomado el tiempo de investigar un tema tan afondo como lo habia hecho esta vez. Sabía que las Sirenas se desenvolvían socialmente de una forma muy parecida a la de los humanos, los besos eran incluso más exclusivos entre sirenas y tritones.

Megatron podía besar y cogerse a tres rameras en una noche y no significaba nada, pero en la sociedad de las sirenas era muy diferente, ellos tenían una pareja para toda la vida, y normalmente el primer beso, se compartía solo con esa sirena con la que te unías. El luchador se estremeció ante el pensamiento, el no quería unirse con un sireno durante toda su vida, Megatron quería fingir no conocer este dato, pensar que la información sobre la sirenas estaba incorrecta que en verdad Starscream no lo estaba escogiendo a el, de entre todas las personas como su pareja.

-¿Po-porque hiciste eso?- pregunto finalmente tosiendo un poco para acomodar su garganta y hablar tranquilamente.

El rostro del sireno se torno sonrojado, para sorpresa del humano, y hablo tímidamente. –No… no lo sé… me agradas…. Y, quise hacerlo… ¿Te molestó?- Estaba algo preocupado, no quería que un error como ese provocara el fin de sus encuentros con el humano.

-No… supongo que no me molestó- Megatron trato de calmarse, no se reconocía a sí mismo, se habia tratado de solo un beso, no sabía porque estaba tan nervioso al respecto, el habia dado cientos de esos, mucho más profundos y vulgares, con mujeres que ni conocía, o fans que se aparecían de la nada en su camerino después de una pelea en el ring. Y ahora estaba aquí, como un estúpido adolecente que daba su primer beso. –Solo me sorprendió eso es todo.-

Starscream sonrió nuevamente, feliz de que el humano no parecía molesto. –Háblame mas… me gusta tu voz-

Megatron se sorprendió por el comentario que parecía venir de la nada. -¿Hablarte?... ¿Sobre qué?-

-Sobre todo… cuéntame todo, ¿Cómo es ser humano?... Quiero saber todo sobre tu vida…- los ojos del sireno brillaban por la emoción.

Megatron reprimió una sonrisa, esta sería una noche larga.

-Bien… solo si tú también me cuentas sobre tu vida allá abajo- señalo el mar.

Starscream asintió rápidamente, mientras se ponía cómodo junto al humano, preparándose para compartir una hermosa noche, como la que siempre habia soñado.

Continuara…

* * *

Dejen Reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

" **Mermaid"**

Capitulo 3

-¿Por qué tienen pelo… por… todos lados?- El sireno pasaba su mano por el pecho del luchador donde su camisa dejaba expuesto su pecho, tocando los bellos masculinos que crecían ahí.

Megatron reprimió una risa, notando el rostro de curiosidad adorable del sireno, una que tenía siempre que iba a visitarlo por las noches. Se estaba volviendo una costumbre, que al menos dos noches a la semana el humano apareciera bajo el puente, encontrándose con el sireno en medio de una de sus excursiones a la superficie.

-¿Y ustedes… porque tienen aletas por todas partes?- dijo en respuesta, pasando una mano por la aleta de la espalda del sireno haciendo que este tuviera un pequeño escalofrió.

-Las aletas… ayudan a nadar… pero tu pelo… no le veo, utilidad- la pronunciación y el acento del sireno habían mejorado significativamente desde que había comenzado a tener encuentros con el humano, lo cual no era del todo bueno tomando en cuenta que el sireno comenzaba a sonar sarcástico y burlón en muchas de sus frases.

-Claro que tiene utilidad, en una época fue para que nuestros ancestros se protegieran del frio y…. olvídalo, no tengo ganas de dar clases de historia y evolución hoy- dijo finalmente, sacando una caja de cigarrillos y un pequeño encendedor del bolsillo de su pantalón, encendiendo el cigarrillo que puso en su boca.

Starscream ya se había acostumbrado a los cigarrillos del luchador, y aunque aún pensaba que tenían mal olor, ya no le molestaban tanto. -¿Quieres nadar conmigo?- pregunto, mientras seguía haciendo círculos en el pecho del humano.

El sireno siempre le insistía que nadara junto con él, cada vez que venía, pero Megatron siempre se negaba excusándose de que no traía traje de baño y no quería mojar sus jeans caros. Pero la verdad era que el luchador no era muy bueno nadando, aunque podía nadar sin hundirse, no quería verse torpe a lado de una veloz sirena que habia pasado toda su vida en el agua.

El sireno vio la ropa del humano, llevaba una camisa de resaque blanca, sin mangas y que mostraba su bello en el pecho, y un pantalón gris con el que solía entrenar. –Solo quítate la ropa…- dijo tranquilamente. –Así tendrás algo seco que ponerte cuando salgas del agua.-

Megatron rio, ya le habia explicado al sireno ciertas diferencias sociales que habia entre sus especies, y una de ellas era la razón porque lo humanos usaban ropa, principalmente porque los humanos no tenían órganos reproductivos retractiles como los Sirenos. –¿Por qué tanto empeño en que nade contigo?-

Starscream hiso un pequeño puchero inconsciente. –Puedo estar horas fuera del agua, pero a veces es incomodo tanto aire seco… y mi cola…- movió su aleta un poco para acentuar su punto. -se irrita si esta mucho rosándose con la arena-

-Entonces entra al agua…. Yo te veo desde aquí…- tomo otra bocanada de aire de su cigarro.

-Pero yo quiero estar junto a ti… para eso vengo todas las noches- Starscream comenzaba a molestarse, jalaba el brazo del humano tratando de llevarlo hacia el mar. –Por favor…. Solo unos minutos, dijiste que sabias nadar ¿No?-

Megatron soltó su brazo del agarre del Sireno. –Si… sé nadar… pero…- dejo salir un suspiro. –Más bien, se como NO hundirme, pero no soy buen nadador como tú, no puedo llevarte el paso, ¿Entiendes?-

Starscream parpadeo un par de veces. –Eso no importa… si quieres puedes quedarte flotando en un solo lugar, yo nadare alrededor tuyo… lo importante es que quiero que estés junto a mí en el agua.- el sireno abrazo su brazo insistentemente. –Por favooorrr..-

Finalmente el luchador, saco el cigarro de su boca y lo tiro en la arena, soltándose nuevamente del agarre del sireno. –Bien… bien… pero solo unos minutos. Ya no tarda en amanecer.-

Megatron se puso de pie, sacudiéndose la arena, para después sacarse la camisa blanca, y meterla en su mochila. Hiso exactamente lo mismo con sus pantalones para entrenar y sus zapatos, quedando solamente en su ropa interior, que era un par de bóxer negros ceñidos. Sabía que el sireno aun estaba sentado en la arena, con la vista recorriéndole el cuerpo, pero no le importaba, era un luchador estaba acostumbrado a estar en el ring en calzoncillos mientras cientos de espectadores y cámaras le veían de todos los ángulos.

El sireno por su parte, conocía la anatomía humana por los grabados que habían hechos sus ancestros, pero jamás habia visto un humano sin ropa, en persona, se desilusiono un poco cuando se dio cuenta que Megatron no se quitaría esa última prenda de ropa, pero no estaba en posición de quejarse. -¿Listo?- dijo mientras se comenzaba a arrastrarse hacia la orilla del mar.

Estaban a varios metros de la orilla, y Megatron no tenía la paciencia de esperar a que Starscream se arrastrara hasta el mar, suspiro molesto y se inclino para alzarlo por su espalda y por el dobles de su cola que sería el equivalente humano a la parte trasera de sus rodillas, de forma nupcial.

Starscream instintivamente, se sujeto, rodeando sus brazos por el cuello de Megatron, la cercanía del otro le resultaba tan cómoda, que podría quedarse así por el resto del día, y moriría feliz.

Pero el luchador tenía sus propias ideas, ya que apenas el agua le llego a la cintura, soltó al sireno, aventándolo con poca delicadeza hacia el agua. Starscream se sumergió, y al darse cuenta lo que hiso, saco su rostro del agua. –Ten cuidado… pudiste ser más delicado…- frunció el seño, salpicando algo de agua al pecho del otro.

Megatron rio por la expresión de berrinche que tenía. –Soy un luchador… yo no sé qué es ser delicado…- camino más hacia el mar, hasta que sus pies dejaron de tocar el fondo, y comenzó a flotar. Starscream le seguía de cerca, preocupado de que Megatron pudiera hundirse de un momento a otro, y requiriera de su asistencia. –Tranquilo… la vez que me salvaste, estaba ebrio… por eso me hundí…- dijo el humano. –Te repito que se nadar perfectamente… aunque no soy tan rápido como tu.-

El joven sireno se sintió más tranquilo con esas palabras, y decidió sumergirse solo un par de metros en el mar, para refrescarse un poco. Habia estado varias horas secándose en la playa, y aunque era de noche y el ambiente estaba húmedo, aun así, no era muy cómodo para su especie estar tanto tiempo fuera del mar. Se relajo en el agua, cuando se dio cuenta que algo nadaba junto a él.

Al principio se asusto pensando que Megatron se habia hundido en el agua, y estaba ahogándose, hasta que noto que el humano, habia abierto un poco sus ojos, y nadaba a su lado. Aunque era algo lento, a Starscream le sorprendió que el humano pudiera impulsarse bajo el agua sin tener ningún tipo de aleta para impulsarse, además de que especialmente, Megatron era enorme y pesado.

El luchador entrecerraba los ojos, a diferencia de los de Starscream, sus ojos no tenían un parpado extra cristalino, que le permitía ver bajo el agua tranquilamente. Así que el agua salada le picaba en los ojos y no podía ver más que a un par de metros frente a él. Era molesto, pero no doloroso, mientras tuviera los ojos entrecerrados estaría bien, solo debería recordar traer unos googles la próxima vez que viniera a nadar con el sireno.

Starscream nadaba alegremente a su alrededor, cada par de minutos Megatron debía nadar a la superficie para tomar aire, por lo que prefería no alejarse más que unos metros hacia la profundidad, antes de regresar hacia arriba nuevamente. Esto era un poco molesto para Starscream, ya que habia muchas cosas que le gustaría mostrarle de su mundo, pero un par de minutos cada vez, no eran suficientes. El joven sireno, le señalo los bellos corales que crecían en el fondo, los más cercanos estaban a diesiseis o diesisiete metros de profundidad, Megatron no habia medido la distancia antes de seguirle, estaba maravillado con los corales cuando sus pulmones reclamaron por aire, al voltear hacia arriba noto el largo tramo que debía recorrer para llegar a la superficie.

El joven sireno, noto las burbujas de aire que salían de la boca de Megatron en desesperación, y entro en pánico, incluso si jalaba al humano rápidamente a la superficie, era peligroso cambiar su presión tan intensamente de la nada.

Megatron trataba de nadar hacia arriba, pero a la vez trataba de tapar su boca con una mano, para evitar el reflejo de abrir la boca y tomar agua salada. Por su parte Starscream analizo la situación, y se percato que sus propios pulmones aun cargaban aire de la superficie. Nado frente al humano y tomo su rostro entre sus manos, y sin pensarlo dos veces lo beso profundamente. El luchador al principio aun se retorcía sin entender que hacia el otro, pero luego noto como aire brotaba de la boca del sireno entrando a su propia boca, alimentando sus pulmones, Megatron abrazo la estrecha cintura del sireno, conforme se calmaba. Starscream aprovecho esto, para impulsarlos a ambos hacia la superficie, moviendo su cola lentamente. Sin dejar de compartirle oxigeno.

Para cuando habían llegado a la superficie, y los rostros de ambos sintieron el aire frio del exterior, aun tenían las bocas unidas. El sireno separo su rostro un momento para dejar al humano respirar, pero Megatron solo tomo un respiro antes de volver a jalar al sireno, para besarlo nuevamente.

Starscream se sorprendió pero no forcejeo, el beso que le daba era algo que jamás habia sentido ni imaginado, la boca del humano estaba completamente abierta, y forzaba su lengua a entrar a su boca. En respuesta Starscream hacia lo mismo, y trato de seguir el juego de lenguas de igual manera, el beso era tan profundo y desesperado que el sireno pensaba que esto era algo mucho más íntimo de lo que estaba correcto hacer, con alguien que no era formalmente tu pareja.

Megatron por su parte no le podía importar en lo mas mínimo, cualquier regla social de decencia que tuviera la sociedad de las sirenas. Sus grandes manos pasaron de tomar su cintura a acariciar las curvas del sireno, tocando y palpando esa piel húmeda y suave, de forma cómica se sentía como la fusión de tocar una sexy mujer, y un delfín. No era nada desagradable como pensó en un principio, era un sentimiento exótico en todo caso. Sentía el sabor de la saliva viscosa, que muy en contra de sus creencias no sabía nada mal, su sabor era tal cual el de la saliva humana, para cuando sus pulmones reclamaron aire nuevamente, un hilo de saliva los unió, mientras jadeaba tomando mas aire, se acerco para lamer fuera la saliva que los unía hasta los labios del sireno. Haciendo que este retomara un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Po-por que hiciste eso?...- dijo finalmente el joven sireno, mientras bajaba la mirada al pecho del humano.

Megatron re pensó las cosas, no sabía que responder, además de una fuerte calentura al sentir al sireno de tan cerca, no tenía una excusa verdadera para lo que habia hecho. –No lo sé…- respondió finalmente. –Me agradas… y quise hacerlo…- bromeo repitiendo lo que Starscream le habia dicho durante la primera vez que le habia besado.

Starscream noto eso, y rio levemente, notando la ironía de las cosas. –Hablo enserio…-

-Y yo lo dije enserio…- una mano robusta bajo por el costado de la cintura del sireno, hasta el hueso de su cadera, su pulgar haciendo círculos en su vientre por debajo del agua, provocándole un escalofrió. –Me agradas…-

Starscream trago duro, abrazando el cuello del humano. Estos toques podían ser todo menos inocentes, cierto nerviosismo le invadió al saber que el humano estaba insinuando actos carnales más serios, pero lo más preocupante no era eso, el problema recaía en que el sireno deseaba tales actos, tanto o más que el humano.

-Creo… creo que es hora de que te vayas…- dijo el sireno, mientras trataba de apartar el pecho del humano.

-Espera… ¿Qué?-

-El… El sol… está saliendo… debes irte… y yo… debo regresar…- dijo sin hacer ningún tipo de contacto visual.

-¿Esto es por besarte, y tocarte un poco?- dijo el luchador de manera directa. -¿Acaso no quieres…?-

-¡NO!.. No… no es eso…- interrumpió. –Sí, sí quiero… es solo que… - El sireno tomo unos segundos para pensar bien sus palabras. –No ahora… tengo… tengo miedo.- Starscream miro a todos lados, estaban en mar abierto, expuestos para todos tanto en la superficie como en la profundidad del mar, el habia soñado tantas veces, al humano tomándolo carnalmente, como nadie nunca habia hecho antes, noche tras noche tenia fantasías retorcidas sobre el apéndice humano, penetrándolo y profanándolo tan deliciosamente. Pero eran tan solo eso… fantasías, jamás creyó que realmente el humano pudiera consentir alguna de ellas. Pero si una de sus fantasías se volvía realidad, debía ser de la forma correcta, no al aire libre, si no en privado, en un lugar que pudiera ser llamado suyo, y de ambos. –Quiero hacerlo contigo…- susurro, mientras se acercaba a abrazar al humano. –No sabes cuánto lo deseo…- hablo susurrante, a centímetros de los labios del otro. –Llévame a tu casa… llévame contigo…- susurro finalmente.

Megatron quería tomar al pequeño sireno de solo escuchar la forma necesitada en que le hablaba. Pero nada lo preparo para la petición que le habia hecho. –A… ¿A mi casa?- lo separo de su rostro para verlo correctamente. -¿Mi casa?... ¿lejos del mar… en la ciudad?- El luchador comenzó a imaginarse lo imposible que seria, solo de pensar en escabullir a un sireno, en su complejo de departamentos, le hacía ponerse nervioso.

-Si… llévame contigo… puedo estar fuera del agua, por un par de horas de recorrido. Solo necesito una pequeña…- trato de recordar el nombre. –"Piscina inflable"… solo el agua suficiente para mantener mi temperatura y no secarme… después de que recupere mi temperatura… podemos… hacerlo…-

El luchador trago saliva, de solo imaginar al sireno en su departamento, extendido sobre su cama, dispuesto a hacer lo que quisiera de él. Sabía que era una locura… sabía que era arriesgado, sabía que podía costarle una multa o hasta años en prisión por contrabando de sirenas, pero todo lo que habia hecho hasta ahora era ya arriesgado, una locura mas, no afectaría mucho más a su lista de delitos.

-Mañana…- respondió finalmente. –Mañana… a la misma hora…. Vendré.- Starscream se separo para escuchar adecuadamente su plan. –Estacionare mi auto en la playa… y no sé cómo… pero te escabullire dentro de mi departamento… pero dame este día para planearlo todo, y preparar las cosas. ¿Bien?-

Starscream sonrió, y se lanzo a abrazar a su humano, nuevamente. –Te esperare con ansias…-

Continuara…

* * *

Dejen Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

" **Mermaid"**

Capitulo 4

Starscream habia tenido que esforzarse mas de la cuenta para dormir al menos unas horas esa noche. Al despertar a medio día, no habia hecho más que pensar en su encuentro de esta noche. Por fin todas las fantasías que habia tenido los últimos meses se volverían realidad. Podía sentir como su estomago daba vueltas, sentía una presión en el vientre que bajaba hasta su órganos sexuales retractiles. Se coloco de espaldas contra su cama improvisada, Starscream dormía con medio cuerpo fuera del agua, y medio cuerpo dentro, a diferencia de las demás sirenas que preferían dormir bajo el agua. El agua llegaba hasta sus aletas que hacían de su orejas, pero su rostro, vientre, y toda su parte superior estaba expuesto al aire frio de la cueva, de vez en cuando, se volteaba, para que su espalda y trasero tocaran el aire de la cueva.

Saco su rostro del agua, para ver el adorno que mantenía sobre una roca, en la esquina de la cueva. La estatuilla que Megatron le habia regalado seguía ahí, como su tesoro más preciado, junto con los demás artilugios que hurtaba de las playas humanas. El sireno veía la estatuilla imaginando, el rostro de Megatron en vez, solo pensando en que haría, o que se dejaría hacer por el humano esa noche.

La temperatura de su cuerpo empezaba a cambiar, retorció su cola en el agua tratando de calmar sus deseos pero era imposible.

Cuando menos lo esperaba sentía como su miembro retráctil salía de su parte delantera. Tal cual sería el lugar donde estaría su miembro si fuera humano. Tomo el miembro en su mano, apretándolo solo experimentalmente, no era como si no lo hubiera hecho antes, pero siempre estaba nervioso mientras lo hacía.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

"Hoy era el día… maldición hoy era el día" pensó.

El luchador tomo su mochila en la que regularmente guardaba sus cosas para entrenar, y metió un par de toallas, entre varias cosas más que le serian de utilidad durante el plan de esta noche. Se habia despertado muy temprano esa mañana para salir al supermercado y comprar una piscina inflable, sabía que era ridículo, pero Starscream jamás entraría cómodamente dentro de la bañera de su departamento.

Aunque quería comprar la piscina inflable más grande de la tienda, para hacer la estadía del Sireno lo más cómoda posible, también debía pensar en el poco espacio con el cual contaba. Megatron vivía en el segundo piso de un complejo de departamentos, y no tenia patio propio, por lo que debía instalar la piscina en medio de su sala de estar. El vivía solo, y rara vez tenia visitas, así que no le preocupo que fuera algo extraño tener una piscina inflable en medio de la sala. Termino comprando un tamaño medio, el suficiente para que Starscream se extendiera cómodamente, y hasta tuviera espacio de sobra, pero no tan grande como para que no entrara en su sala.

El Luchador tomo el artículo y camino a las cajas para pagar cuando unas voces conocidas se escuchaban a la distancia

Megatron casi sufre un infarto al notar como sus compañeros de lucha se acercaban hacia él, estaba consciente de que habia faltado a muchas sesiones de entrenamiento, incluso la noche anterior habia faltado a una pelea importante solo por estar con Starscream, poco a poco sus compañeros comenzaban a preocuparse por él, y justo ahora pedirían explicaciones al respecto. Y él estaba aquí… en el supermercado ¡Con una caja de una piscina inflable para niños en sus manos!

Shockwave, representante de Megatron y de otros luchadores más, fue el primero en hablar. -Megatron sabemos que eres tú…- dijo en su típica voz seria al notar como el luchador se cubría con la gorra de su chamarra.

Megatron dejo salir un suspiro cuando volteo a ver a Shockwave y Soundwave por igual. –Bien… Me encontraron… Ahora déjenme en paz, estoy ocupado-

Si no fuera tan serio su manager hubiera fruncido el seño debido a su respuesta grosera. -Te llame toda la noche anterior, no hiciste acto de presencia en la pelea, tú no eres así Megatron ¿Qué ocurre?-

Breakdown caminaba hacia ellos con un par de cajas repletas de bebidas energizantes, cuando noto la presencia del otro luchador de alta categoría. – ¿¡Megatron!? ¿Qué paso?... te esperamos ayer… tuve que salir en tu lugar… el equipo de los Autobots nos dio una paliza anoche- el moreno señalo un fuerte moretón en su ojo no parchado, para enfatizar.

Megatron rodo los ojos en señal de disgusto, no tenía tiempo para esto.-No volverá a pasar… tuve un inconveniente… pero el sábado estaré allá sin falta para la revancha.-

-¿El sábado?- repitió su manager. –Querrás decir, hoy-

El luchador volteo a ver Shockwave y repitió. –No… quise decir el sábado, no podre asistir hoy tampoco.-

Shockwave y los otros dos luchadores se vieron entre sí, todos en el gimnasio habían hablado de esto anteriormente, durante una de las ausencias de Megatron, esto no podía seguir así. Aunque Megatron era sin duda alguna el mejor luchador al cual Shockwave representaba, no era el único, el no podía pasársela al pendiente solo de él, debía estar al tanto de otros luchadores, que si asistían.

-Megatron… ¿Qué te está pasando?... tu forma de actuar no es… lógica.-

Breakdown continuo -Shockwave tiene razón… Megatron, tu nunca salías del gimnasio, jamás faltabas a una pelea con Optimus Prime, y ahora… ahora parece como si ya no trabajaras con nosotros.-

Soundwave solo asintió a las replicas de sus compañeros. Y Megatron simplemente se sintió atacado por los tres.

-Les repito… eh estado ocupado…- dijo simplemente, gruñendo para sí mismo.

-Haciendo ¿Qué?- cuestiono tranquilamente Shockwave.

Megatron dio una leve risa -Eres mi manager, saberlo no está dentro de tus funciones…-

Shockwave no se inmuto sabia la forma de contestar del luchador, no por nada lo habia representado por tantos años. -Lo está, si afecta tu rendimiento como luchador…. Y sea lo que sea que hagas, afecta no solo a ti y a mí, sino a todos tus compañeros.-

Megatron noto que era su turno en la fila hacia la caja, tomo este hecho como pretexto para avanzar un paso lejos de los tres hombres dándoles las espalda mientras la encargada de la caja le atendía, pero esto no hiso que ninguno de ellos desistiera.

-Megatron…- La voz de Shockwave dejo su tono de seriedad absoluta y sonó con más autoridad. –Es tu última oportunidad… tienes tres opciones. Asistir a pelear como es tu trabajo, contarme lo que te está pasando y darme una buena escusa….- Dio una pausa larga, sabiendo que Megatron le daba la espalda pero aun así le escuchaba. –O terminamos tu contrato…-

Ninguno de los tres hombres espero una respuesta, Shockwave fue el primero en dar media vuelta y retirarse, sabía que la elección estaría en las manos de Megatron a partir de ahora.

-¿Creen que venga esta noche?- Pregunto Breakdown, conforme caminaban dejos del otro luchador.

Ni Shockwave ni Soundwave se molestaron en responder, solo caminando en silencio.

-Es decir… ¿solo vieron que llevaba?... Una piscina inflable para niños… ¿Soy el único que le pareció extraño todo eso?...- Finalmente el moreno decidió callarse al notar que no recibiría respuesta alguna de ninguno de sus dos compañeros más serios.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Cuando Megatron por fin regreso a su casa después del encuentro, aprovecho para dar un vistazo a las entradas y salidas del edificio donde vivía. Mentalmente planeando como demonios escabulliría una sirena hasta el segundo piso sin que nadie se diera cuenta. Incluso si por suerte, nadie caminara por los pasillos durante la noche, aun estaba el guardia del edificio, al que saludaba regularmente cada vez que pasaba del estacionamiento, a la puerta principal del edificio.

El luchador subió las escaleras hacia su apartamento. Aun debía inflar esa estúpida piscina y llenarla de agua, lo cual probablemente le llevaría toda la tarde, además de encontrar solución a su dilema con el guardia de seguridad y tener tiempo para pensar en lo que debía hacer respecto a su carrera de luchador. Era mucho trabajo, pero no importa lo problemático que todo fuera, no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera en por fin tener a su Sireno entre sus brazos.

No sabía cuando habia pasado pero paso. Gradualmente Starscream se habia convertido en lo más importante en su vida, al grado que no le importaba nada mas que no fuera él. Estaba dispuesto a arriesgar su empleo, su carrera como luchador, y su libertad solo para arriesgarse a tener una noche con su Sireno.

Megatron suspiro, no sabía cómo habia llegado a esto, el jamás habia sido un hombre sensible, jamás tuvo una pareja estable, su relaciones se limitaban a prostitutas, y aventuras de una noche con fanáticas, en lo que a él concernía, era totalmente heterosexual hasta el día que conoció a Starscream, aunque no podía comparar ser gay con estar atraído por un Sireno que tenia curvas de hembra, pero por más que tratara de excusarse, era así, por más que hiriera a su machismo, y por más que dañara su imagen de hombre mujeriego, era así, estaba atraído por otro varón, no un varón cualquiera, por un Sireno, una criatura muy diferente a él, en todos los aspectos.

El luchador tomo un momento para admirar su sala de estar, ya con la piscina inflable instalada y totalmente llena, paso su mano por su frente para limpiarse el sudor, y volteo a ver el reloj de la pared. Eran las siete de la noche, no se dio cuenta lo rápido que pasaba el tiempo, pero a la vez, le parecía que pasaba muy lento, ya que aun faltaba varias horas para ir a recoger a Starscream.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/* /*/*

Thunderwing era el líder, monarca, y jefe de la sociedad de las Sirenas, pueblo de las profundidades llamado "Vos". La única forma de llegar a sus dominios, era nadar desde la costa de Kaon, hacia las profundidades del mar abierto.

Todos en el pueblo lo veneraban, después de tantos años como líder, el habia logrado lo que ningún otro logro. Mantener un acuerdo con las criaturas de la superficie, respecto al respeto y la lejanía entre sus especies. Según el acuerdo, cada especie debía dejar en paz a la otra. Así de simple y llano como sonaba fue un decreto que ayudo mucho para evitar la extinción de su especie, y esta regla se habia mantenido gracias a el por los últimos 20 años. Antes de este tratado, cientos de Sirenas morían, victimas de pescadores humanos, al igual que cientos de humanos morían al ser jalados por sirenas hasta las profundidades donde se ahogaban.

Aunque Thunderwing era un líder que luchaba por la paz entre las especies, también era un líder duro, que lideraba con puño de hierro para hacer cumplir las reglas. Era esto exactamente lo que hacía que su pueblo le respetara, pero eso mismo era lo que hacía que Starscream lo aborreciera.

Starscream era el menor de sus hijos y también el más rebelde de todos. Ni el serio de Thundercracker, ni el bromista de Skywarp, ni Slipstream, Ramjet, o cualquiera de sus inumerables hijos, le desobedecían tanto como lo hacía Starscream. Su padre veía en Starscream la actitud independiente, y altanera de su fallecida madre, pero elevada a la séptima potencia. No entendía la obsesión de su hijo con los humanos, en más de una ocasión habían discutido, debido a las ganas de Starscream con conocer la superficie, a lo cual su padre obviamente se habia negado rotundamente, recordándole las reglas de su sociedad.

-¿A dónde crees que vas?-

Como era común, Thunderwing siempre estaba demasiado ocupado gobernando para prestarle la debida atención a sus hijos, Starscream aprovechaba esto plenamente cada vez que salía a sus excursiones nocturnas, era de esperarse que el joven sireno fuera ganando confianza, y fuera cada vez más osado cada vez que se escabullía por la noche.

-Acabo de hacerte una pregunta Starscream… ¿A dónde vas tan noche?-

Starscream trago duro volteando a ver a su padre, quien le habia pillado al salir de su cueva. –Padre…- respondió tratando de parecer tranquilo, por más que tratara de encontrar una excusa, lo cual sería difícil ya que no encontraba una razón para decir que saldría a altas horas de la noche. –Podría preguntarte lo mismo… ¿Qué haces fuera tan noche?... El gobernante de nuestra sociedad debe despertar temprano para sus deberes ¿No?- dijo en una pequeña burla desdeñosa.

-Déjate de tus altanerías… - alzo la voz. –Algunos guardias del arrecife, me han puesto al tanto, de tus salidas nocturnas… muchos de ellos te han visto salir por las noches-

-¿¡Has puesto a tus guardias a espiarme!?- Starscream cerró los puños y miro desafiante.

-No me alces la voz… bien sabes que los guardias están para vigilar quien rompe las reglas...- Thunderwing, nado más cerca de su hijo más joven, sosteniendo a Starscream de su antebrazo, jalándolo hacia él. –¿A dónde vas por las noches?...Te escabulles a la superficie ¿No es así?-

Starscream sabía que estaba atrapado, ¿Qué otra cosa podría estar haciendo, además de ir a la superficie? ¿Por qué otra cosa se escabulliría por las noches? ¿Qué otra excusa creíble le podría dar? Fue entonces cuando el sireno pensó "Que mejor forma de esconder un delito, que confesando un delito menor"

-¿Quieres saber a dónde voy? ¿Quieres saberlo?... ¡BIEN!- Starscream jalo su brazo, para soltarse del firme agarre de su padre. –¡Me veo con mi amante!- hiso una pausa, y dio una sonrisa burlona. –Otro Sireno… ¡un VARON!- Starscream sabia la noción de lo que decía, su padre siempre buscaba guardar las apariencias ante todo, como un hombre que habia tenido tantos hijos, era de suponer que respetaba lo varonil ante todo. El solo saber que su hijo mantenía una relación con otro varón era antinatural para él, Starscream estaba cavando su propia tumba, pero al menos encubriría sus visitas a la superficie el tiempo suficiente para poder escabullirse con Megatron.

Starscream mantenía su mirada desafiante, mientras esperaba la reacción de su padre, hasta que sintió un fuerte portazo. Su padre le habia abofeteado, si se podría llamar así, ya que habia sido más bien un puñetazo en su mejilla, el joven sireno sostuvo su mejilla entre sus manos, aguantando cualquier gemido de dolor.

-¿¡Sodomía!?(1)... de un hijo mío… JAMAS- la voz de su padre jamás habia sonado mas enfurecida -¿Quién es?... RESPONDE…-

Incluso al haber esperado esta reacción, Starscream no podía evitar que sus ojos comenzaran a picar, y a humedecerse. –Jamás te lo diré…- susurro aun con una mano sobre su mejilla.

Su padre nado hacia el tomando su antebrazo con más fuerza esta vez, sacudiéndolo un poco. –Me lo dirás… si quieres seguir siendo mi hijo-

Sus palabras habían dolido más de lo que jamás habia imaginado, por más que la relación de Starscream con su padre, jamás hubiera sido la mejor, no dejaba de doler el sonido de su rechazo, lo fuerte que podía lastimarlo, con esas simples palabras. –Entonces… creo que ya no soy más tu hijo- La voz del sireno sonó derrotada, pero incluso tan lastimado como estaba, aun habia una pisca de desafío en sus palabras.

Thunderwing apretó sus dientes, dejando salir un gruñido molesto, arrojando a su hijo a un lado.

-Vete…- su voz era más baja, pero eso no hiso que sus palabras dolieran menos. –Eres una vergüenza para nuestra familia… Quiero que te vayas…- su mano apunto fuera de su pueblo, hacia mar abierto. –¡Lárgate!... Considérate desterrado… tu… ya no eres mi hijo…-

Starscream no respondió, no iba a darle el gusto a su padre, no iba a rogar, no iba a despotricar malas palabras, ni siquiera iba a verlo. Simplemente dio media vuelta, y nado lejos, lo más rápido que pudo hasta perderse en la oscuridad del océano profundo.

Continuara…

* * *

(1) Sodomía (Definición): Termino de origen religioso (Sodoma y Gomorra) sobre una relación sexual entre hombres/Coito anal.


	5. Chapter 5

**"Mermaid"**

Capitulo 5

Megatron estaba preocupado, veía la hora en su celular cada dos minutos en su impaciencia. Eran casi las tres de la mañana, y Starscream no aparecía. El no era así, siempre era fiel a su palabra, incluso cuando tenía problemas para escabullirse, llegaba solo media hora tarde.

El luchador comenzó a pensar que el sireno se habia retractado, que en realidad no quería pasar una noche con él, y no le sorprendía. El era un humano, el no era un Sireno, no era de su especie. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez muy dentro de sí, Starscream pensaba que la idea de tener relaciones con un humano era simplemente asquerosa.

Se paso una mano por su cabello desordenado, y descanso su cabeza en contra del asiento de su auto. Habia estacionado su camioneta Suburban color gris en la playa, apenas unos metros lejos del mar. Tenía las luces encendidas para ver hacia el agua cualquier tipo de señal de su sireno. Dejo salir un largo suspiro, cada vez más nervioso. ¿Y si Starscream No venia? ¿Y si nunca más volvía a venir? ¿Y si habia renunciado a su amigos, a su trabajo y su carrera… por nada?

Dejo caer un golpe fuerte a su volante, gruñendo desesperado. Así era como el sobrellevaba la perdida.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Sentía como las lagrimas salían de sus ojos y se fusionaban con la demás agua salada que lo rodeaba. Starscream nadaba hasta perderse entre los corales de la costa. Entre su llanto le era difícil ver por dónde iba, ya que sus lagrimas salían desde sus parpados internos. Pero no le importaba solo quería huir, quería alejarse de su pueblo. Los de su especie solo le habían traído miseria, soledad y desesperación, no quería verse a sí mismo como una víctima, no quería llorar, solo quería gritarles cuanto los odiaba, sobre todo a su padre.

Quería huir a la superficie, vivir entre humanos el resto de su vida. Ya que la única persona que le habia traído felicidad habia sido Megatron, quería abrazarse a él y no volver a soltarlo. No tener que despedirse cada noche y esperar a verlo al día siguiente. Y ahora podía hacerlo, ya que no era más que un desterrado indeseable en su sociedad.

El Sireno sintió un golpe duro contra su rostro, como si hubiera chochado con algo. Sobo su nariz adolorida y tallo su ojos para ver con que habia chocado, se sentía liso y duro, no rasposo como comúnmente era una roca en el fondo del océano. De pronto sintió como una aleta se movía frente a él, y Starscream se paralizo al ver como la criatura con la que habia chocado se daba vuelta mostrando sus afilados dientes.

Un tiburón. No cualquier tiburón, sino un tiburón blanco de 5 metros se impulso adelante tratando de atraparlo en su enorme boca.

Starscream no lo pensó dos veces, y se impulso lejos de la fila de afilados dientes. El tiburón una vez detectando a Starscream como presa, comenzó la caza nadando tras el cada vez que este se alejaba. El Sireno tenía la ventaja de ser mas aerodinámico y pequeño, pero no debía subestimar la velocidad del tiburón, no por nada eran el depredador del que más se cuidaban las sirenas.

El Sireno esquivo roca tras roca, coral tras coral, hasta que el agua comenzaba a estrecharse. Estaba acercándose a la costa.

La temible mandíbula del tiburón se impulso velozmente y se cerró sobre el Sireno, casi mordiéndole pero atrapando en vez a un par de pececillos. Estaban tan cerca de la orilla que Starscream sintió como la aleta de su espalda roso la arena del fondo, mientras estaba cara a cara con el tiburón que casi lo aplastaba contra el fondo. Los afilados dientes se acercaban peligrosamente a él cada vez que el tiburón se retorcía, probablemente entrando en pánico ya que inconscientemente siguió a su presa muy cerca de la superficie.

Starscream trato con todas sus fuerzas empujar al tiburón para quitárselo de encima, y dar un último impulso con su cola para salir del mar hacia la arena de la playa.

Fue ahí cuando Megatron los vio. La distintiva aleta del tiburón sobresalía del agua, y Megatron pudo notar que la parte superior de Starscream ya estaba fuera del agua tratando de arrastrarse por la arena. El luchador salió disparado de su auto, hasta el agua jalando a Starscream con él y cargándolo en brazos antes de que el tiburón se impulsara para morderlo, provocando que el depredador se quedara varado en la playa sin poder impulsarse a delante o atrás para regresar al mar.

Una vez en brazos de Megatron, el sireno lo abrazo por su cuello, echó por completo un lio de nervios temblando por la experiencia. –Gracias… ¡gracias, gracias, gracias!-

Megatron dejo salir un suspiro tranquilizándose. –Está bien… No creo que se mueva de ahí.- dio una última mirada al tiburón agonizante en la playa y dio media vuelta hacia su auto. -¿Estás bien?-

Starscream se miró a sí mismo en busca de extremidades faltantes y asintió. –Si… no me falta nada… Creo que solo fue el susto- Sonrió solo un poco para que el humano viera que no debía preocuparse.

El luchador sabio que el Sireno aun estaba algo tembloroso, y trato de pensar en algo que lo hiciera sentir mejor. -¿Y bien?... ¿Pensé que soñabas con subirte en un auto, ¿Porque no te veo emocionado?- camino hasta su camioneta para subir al Sireno.

Starscream habia estado tan asustado que no se habia percatado de la presencia del enorme vehículo en la playa. –Es… ¿Es tuyo?- la expresión de Starscream cambio totalmente apenas estuvo en contacto con el automóvil, esta era una de las principales razones por las cual Starscream frecuentaba la superficie, por las enormes maquinas de transporte humano, que le parecían tan fascinantes. De la nada, sus miedos y preocupaciones habia sido reemplazados, solo por la emoción de estar en un auto.

-Si… - asintió mientras acomoda a Starscream en el asiento de atrás, el cual habia cubierto de toallas para no mojar sus asientos. –Solo prométeme no tocar nada que este en las puertas- apunto a los seguros que mantenían las puertas cerradas y a los botones que habrían automáticamente las ventanas.

Megatron cerró la puerta del asiento trasero, y camino hasta el asiento del conductor.

Las manos de Starscream estaban en todos lados, sintiendo los respaldos de los asientos, encendiendo y apagando las luces del techo, tocando los vidrios de las ventanas y viendo hacia el exterior -¿Por qué no puedo ir adelante?-

-Porque podrían verte por el parabrisas… todas las demás ventanas son negras y no pueden verte desde afuera, pero la ventana de adelanta no- explico

-Ya veo… - Starscream se asomo levemente por sobre el asiento de Megatron, para ver por sobre su hombro. -¿Cómo controlas esto?- miro asombrado todos los botones y palancas conforme empezaba a conducir. -¿Puedes ir hacia los lados, con solo mover esa rueda?- apunto al volante.

-Algo así… sabes que no soy bueno explicando- El luchador no tenía tiempo de responder sus preguntas, estaba lo suficientemente nervioso viendo a todos lados en la calle, como si esperara ver algún policía que pudiera detenerlo.

El Sireno tampoco se molesto porque no respondiera a sus preguntas, estaba demasiado ocupado viendo a través de la ventana polarizada, las calles de la ciudad, su boca estaba abierta asombrado por la cantidad de autos, casas, edificios y humanos diferentes por ahí. Incluso tan noche, habia tantas luces encendidas, lugares donde los humanos iban a buscar sus alimentos y vestimentas. Todo era tan nuevo y fascinante. Una tienda en particular le llamo la atención, una donde vendían hermosas estatuillas y decoraciones de humanos. Fue ahí cuando Starscream agacho su cabeza algo triste.

-Megatron…- dijo en voz baja, acercándose nuevamente por sobre el hombro del humano.-Quiero… quiero pedirte disculpas-

-¿Pedirme disculpas? ¿Porque?- El luchador lo miro a través del espejo retrovisor, y noto la expresión de sincero arrepentimiento.

-Yo… perdí la estatuilla que me regalaste…- dijo casi inaudible. –Mi padre… mi padre me desterró de mi pueblo… y no pude regresar a recoger mis posesiones antes de salir… Lo siento… yo adoraba esa estatuilla tanto… solo por ser un obsequio tuyo.-

Megatron rio para consternación del Sireno. –Tranquilo… era solo una estatuilla… puedo conseguirte cientos de esas cuando me las pidas… pero… ¿Cómo es eso que estas desterrado?-

Starscream trato de esconder su tristeza, al fruncir el seño y parecer enojado. –Mi padre… el… el… LO ODIO… ¡Por mi puede pudrirse en el infierno!- blasfemo, probablemente aprendiendo dichas frases al escucharlas del luchador.

-Tranquilo sirenito… ¿Qué te hiso para tenerte así de enojado?-

El Sireno suspiro, recordando atreves de su vida como siempre habia estado en desacuerdo con su padre una y otra vez desde la muerte de su madre. –Prefiero… olvidarlo… - se acerco mas al respaldo del asiento de adelante, hasta que su rostro estaba sobre el hombro del luchador. –Hoy… solo quiero estar feliz… contigo.- y dejo un pequeño beso en la mejilla del humano.

Megatron sonrió y siguió conduciendo por las calles hasta llegar al complejo de departamentos en el que vivía.

-Ahora solo hay un pequeño problema…- volteo sobre su hombro para ver al sireno en el asiento trasero. -¿Cómo te llevare de aquí a mi departamento, sin que el guardia te vea?-

Starscream se tenso con solo escuchar la palabra "Guardia". –Espera… ¿hay guardias aquí también?... ¿Le contaran a tu rey que estuve aquí?... ¿Te desterraran por eso?- dijo plenamente en pánico.

-No… no…- negó con la cabeza. –Es algo diferente… pero las consecuencias pueden ser igual de graves si el guardia va con la policía.- Megatron pensó. –Debemos de buscar la forma de hacerte entrar sin que te vean.-

Starscream pensó un segundo. -Podrías disfrazarme como humano…-

Sostuvo su frente en un facepalm. -Al menos que de la nada, puedas hacer que te nazcan dos piernas… no creo que eso funcione.- Megatron salió del asiento del conductor hasta el asiento de atrás, y se sentó junto al sireno, de alguna forma tenerlo cerca le tranquilizaba un poco. Desde donde estaba podía ver perfectamente la luz de la cabina donde descansaba el guardia incluso la parte superior de su cabeza se veía desde la pequeña ventana… esperen… ventana… Eso era, que tonto habia sido, habia una ventanilla por donde veía el guardia, lo que él veía se reducía solo a lo que veía por la pequeña ventanilla.

-Lo tengo.- Sin esperar a que el Sireno respondiera, se volteo para sostenerlo en brazos y sacarlo del auto.

Starscream se alarmo rápidamente.- ¿¡Qué… que estás haciendo!? … estás loco… ¡van a verme!- se abrazo al luchador escondiendo su rostro en su cuello, tratando de esconderse del mundo.

-Tranquilo… todo estará bien, nadie te vera, todo el mundo duerme…-

-Pe..pero… ¿Qué hay del guardia?-

-Fácil… solo pasaremos frente a él… casualmente.-

El Sireno no entendía que planeaba Megatron, veía como se acercaban cada vez más hasta donde estaba el guardia humano. Hasta que escucho su voz llamando a Megatron, y supo que ahí todo terminaría, los habían atrapado.

-¡Hey Megatron!... ¿De nuevo saliendo tan tarde?... Se está volviendo un habito- dijo la voz ronca del guardia de avanzada edad.

Megatron jamás perdió la calma, estando tranquilo en todo momento. –Un hombre tiene que salir a tener un poco de diversión… no puedes culparme…-

La plática sonaba tan casual a los oídos de Starscream no entendía porque el guardia no habia empezado a gritar, o a hacer una observación sobre él. Cuando el Sireno volteo a donde provenía la voz del otro hombre lo entendió.

La ventanilla por donde observaba el guardia, era diminuta, Megatron habia caminado tan rápido hacia ella que para cuando el guardia se dio cuenta de su presencia, ya estaba tan cerca que solo veía el rostro de Megatron por la ventanilla, sus brazos donde tenía a Starscream, estaban por debajo de la ventanilla, fuera de su vista.

-Diviértete todo lo que puedas grandulón… cuando te toque sentar cabeza, no volverás a divertirte nunca más…- bromeo el guardia quien parecía poner más atención a la pequeña televisión de su cubículo que al hombre en la ventanilla. –Créeme se lo que te digo.- Apunto a la fotografía de su avejentada mujer que tenía en su escritorio.

Megatron rio, tratando de mantener su expresión lo más casual posible. –Qué pena me da tu caso… y créeme lo tendré en cuenta- hiso un pequeño gesto de despedida, el cual el guardia no vio nunca, al estar más ocupado celebrando la victoria de un boxeador en la televisión. Megatron aprovecho eso para salir disparado por las escaleras hasta estar fuera de la vista del guardia.

Starscream pudo relajarse por fin, dejando salir un suspiro de alivio.

-No te tranquilices todavía… aun debo llegar a mi departamento… solo espero no encontrarme a nadie por el pasillo- antes de dar la vuelta en una esquina, el luchador se asomo para ver si estaba despejado, al no ver nadie prosiguió a caminar lo más rápido posible por el pasillo.

-Las casas humanas parecen laberintos… ¿Que tanto falta para llegar?- se quejo el sireno entrando en pánico nuevamente, como si esperara que de la nada cualquiera de esas puertas se abriera y algún humano los viera.

-¿Lo dice el niño sireno que vive en la ciudad perdida de…- la broma murió en los labios de Megatron cuando la puerta que se encontraba justo en frente de ambos comenzó a abrirse lentamente, la luz del departamento, comenzó a iluminar el pasillo oscuro por el que caminaba. Una sombra emergía de la habitación, probablemente alguno de sus vecinos habia escuchado algún ruido y habia salido a investigar, era todo, aquí se había acabado, los habían descubierto.

Starscream casi habia bajado su rostro en resignación cuando la sombra poco a poco se volvía más y más pequeña, mostrando a una pequeña humana que salía de la puerta.

-¡Pececito!-

Al escuchar la vocecita, Megatron había abierto sus ojos, que habia cerrado en algún momento durante su resignación.

-Es… es una cría…- dijo Starscream cuando la niña alzo sus pequeñas manos para tocar su larga cola que colgaba de los brazos de Megatron.

El Luchador dejo salir un suspiro tranquilo, jamás había estado más feliz de ver a una niña. La pequeña era apenas de dos o tres años, totalmente inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando.

-¡Mady!... ¡Cierra la puerta! ¿Qué te he dicho de salir de tu cuarto durante la noche?- La voz de una mujer, presumiblemente su madre se oía del interior, la niña algo triste soltó la cola de Starscream para ir dentro con su mama, no sin antes decirle adiós con la mano a ambos. La puerta se cerró tras ella, dejando el pasillo a oscuras nuevamente, como si nada de eso hubiera pasado alguna vez.

Megatron no quería esperar a ver otra sorpresa, camino rápidamente hasta la última puerta del pasillo. Deteniéndose al darse cuenta que tenia ambas manos ocupadas al llevar a Starscream estilo nupcial… –Mi pantalón…-

-¿Qué?-

-La bolsa de mi pantalón… ahí están mis llaves…-

Starscream sabía que eran llaves, había visto suficientes cofres de tesoros cerrados bajo llave como para conocerlas. Paso su mano por entre ambos tanteando los pantalones jeans de Megatron, y saco las llaves. Megatron no tuvo que dar más instrucciones, Starscream dedujo rápidamente donde debía ir la llave y abrir la puerta, apenas la puerta se abrió Megatron corrió dentro, cerrando la puerta tras él, solo ahí fue cuando Megatron pudo dejar salir un suspiro de alivio. Lo habia logrado.

Ambos lo habían logrado.

Continuara…


End file.
